


Cas's First Christmas

by shwsf10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shwsf10/pseuds/shwsf10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend a wonderful Christmas day together, and Sam finally finds out about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas's First Christmas

\- "Marry Christmas, HO HO HO!

Cas jumped out of his bed, grabbing his angle blade, just to see Dean in a big red coat and a red hat with a white beard.

\- "Dean? What...? Why are you dressed like that?"

\- "It's Christmas, Cas. This is Santa Claus. Y'know, the guy who brings presents."

\- "I thought that was just a lie perents tell their children."

\- "It is. But it's a beautiful lie. Now sit back and enjoy your present." - Dean added in a seductive voice, starting to unbutton his coat.

\- "Dean...?" - Cas chuckled. - "Sam is going to hear us."

\- "Don't worry. He's still sleeping."

Dean was soon naked. He jumped on Cas's bed and they rolled on it for two hours untill they both came twice together. They were laying on the bed, wrapped around each other, covered in sweat, this time Cas's head on Dean's shoulder. Dean kissed Cas, a long, soft kiss. They were still kissing when the door oppened and Sam came in without knocking.

\- "Hey Cas, are you..."

\- "Didn't they ever teach t you to knock?!" - Dean interrupted him mid-sentence.

\- "Oh..." - Sam's eyes were wider than that hole he fell in with Lucifer, Michael and Adam. - "I'll just... Leave you two to it..."

\- "Yeah, and close the door behind you." - Dean yelled behind him. - "Now, where were we...?"  
They chuckled and started kissing and rolling on the bed again. They finally left the room after another hour just to take a shower together. Bubbles were all around the bathroom. They excanged long, soft kisses between the spalshing and chuckles. When they were leaving the bathroom, Sam ran past them and went straight to the toilet. As they were leaving, they could hear him say:

\- "I think I'll be avoiding the bathroom for the next few decades!!"


End file.
